Finish What You Started
by the-stretch-beyond-spandex
Summary: Eli shook his head, "As I was saying, next time it comes to battling possessed sorcerers, we going to be careful." Slash.


**Finish What You Started**

**A/N: Sort of thought up when reading Avengers: The Children's Crusade #3, which, for anyone who hasn't read it. Is. Amazing. That. I. Can't. Even. Describe. It.**

**And too bad its only like 53 days until issue #4 (yes, I am counting) Anyway, enjoy this completely random, crack pairings galore story. I might've had a bit _too _much fun writing this in Maths today...**

**Contains some serious crack pairing...so be warned. This is rated between T and M. I don't really get the rating's so feel free to tell me if i need to change it from T or not...**

**

* * *

**

"Eli," said Kate as she closed the door behind the team. Tommy smiled sweetly at Teddy, which received a questioning glare from Billy, as he walked up the wooden stairs followed by a slightly suspicious Teddy, Billy and Cassie. "What do you think Dr. Strange's spell did to us?" she finally said as she made sure her team wasn't overhearing her distress. "I don't _feel_ any different...do you?"

Eli crossed his arms at the archer. "Kate, I feel fine. Don't worry. We're all fine. Everyone's acting the same-" he motioned to upstairs, "Like Teddy and Billy are still hopelessly in love, Tommy's still the arrogant speedster with attitude problems, Cassie's still the youngest and I'm pretty sure that Vision is still an android.

Kate sat down on the couch, placing her bow and sword down on the floor. She brushed her hair from her face in tiredness. "Maybe not..." she smiled teasingly. "Have you seen Tommy? He's been acting strange around Teddy ever since we got back." she laughed to herself in a girlish manner, at the possibility of her theory.

He raised an eyebrow. "Define...weird."

"He's been stuttering everytime he talks to him, blushing, batting his eyelashes, looking away from him awkwardly..."

She paused.

"Billy's hot."

Eli rolled his eyes and sighed, "Kate, now is really not the time for-"

"Wait- _what?" _He looked at her incredulously. Was she okay? Did she just-

"He's _really_ hot in that black leather," she babbled on, her ice-blue eyes glazed over in a dreamy state as she looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the super-soldier who was gawking at her, mouth hanging open. "_I _picked that outfit, you know, thought it made his really sexy abs stand out if you know what I mean." she giggled softly and brought her knees to her chest, continuing her Billy fantasy much to Eli's complete horror. His girlfriend was saying how hot their _gay_, and _non-available_ team-mate was in black leather.

"I think I know what that spell did." he muttered to himself, taking another look at Kate who was now reciting her favourite things about the witch.

"His eyes are so brown, like chocolate, his hair is _so _soft, I'd _die _to run my hands through it. His lips-" she sighed in delirious wonder, "They look so delicious and sweet and..."

Eli covered his ears with his hands, the sound of Kate speaking still making it's way into his head. He was so not going to be able to handle this...

* * *

Billy waltzed down the hallway, off to see his boyfriend. They had just come back from an attack by a crazily possessed Dr. Strange. It was a pretty simple really, there was no real effort to the attack. If you could call it that. Tommy had run around Dr. Strange so fast that the Sorcerer Supreme was hoisted in the air, long enough for Billy to trap him into a blue-bubble which he conjured up with a single thought.

The only thing the possessed Dr. Strange had in defense to the group of teens, was him waggling his fingers in a spirit-fingers like motion, muttering something about 'twisted love.' In short. They all made it back. No-one harmed. And Dr. Strange went back to normal. If he was ever normal to begin with. Have you seen what he _wears?_

Billy knocked on his and Teddy's door after he had returned from the bathroom a second ago. He would've usually opened it straight off, but the door was locked and he had left his keys downstairs and he was too tired to magic it open.

The door was thrown open angrily, the hinges creaking at the force that it was opened with and Billy's eyes were drawn to the defined chest of his boyfriend...who didn't look that happy with him. Teddy stood there, arms crossed and a angry scowl on his face as he looked down at the witch in an intimidating way.

"What do you want?" he sighed rudely as he adjusted the loose towel that was wrapped around his waist, which looked like it had been thrown on at the last minute.

"This is kinda my room too." Billy pointed out just as rudely. If Teddy was going to be pissed off- for some unknown reason- he was going to be pissed off too. He didn't know what was upsetting his boyfriend, but he better find out.

"What ever it is, it can wait okay? Go and do _something_." Teddy interjected as he put his arm on the door frame as if to stop Billy from entering _their _room.

There was a paused between them.

"Things are getting _hard _over here," a kind of familiar voice said from behind Teddy followed by a low, seductive moan. Billy stood up on his toes to see who was behind Teddy. "Come and finish what you started teddy bear."

Teddy turned around for one moment which was just enough for Billy to push through the muscular barrier which was Teddy's arm and stormed into the room. And what he saw will never be erased from the somewhat innocent (at times) witches mind.

"Oh my _fucking _god."

Tommy.

His _brother _Tommy.

His brother who was _straight._

Who was in their _bed._

Supposedly with _his _boyfriend.

_Naked._

"Tommy! What the hell are you doing!" exclaimed Billy in pure blooded, absolute, bone-numbing horror at the sight of the white haired speedster lounging amongst the beds ruffled sheets and blankets with no clothes on. The same ones he had slept in the previous night. "Put some god damn clothes on will you?"

Tommy sat up at his brothers demand, covering his lower half with a sheet for his brothers sake. Didn't want to scare him away did he? "I think our dear Teddy might disagree with you. Aw come on it's like looking in a mirror- don't tell me you don't see anything you like." he winked suggestively, patting the white pillow next him with 2 fingers. "Now piss off bro- Teddy's kept me waiting long enough."

"He's _my _boyfriend."

"That doesn't mean he can't see other people."

Billy turned around to try and find Teddy, so they could find Eli together and kick Tommy off the team for sexual harassment or something. But he must of misinterpreted the message as Teddy walked over to Tommy, his back to Billy, the towel still hanging loose on his hips, making Billy feel like his pants were a bit _too _tight for comfort. And to add to Billy's shock, his boyfriend climbed into bed with his brother.

Billy just stood their, staring at them. What else was he supposed to do? Was this all a dream? Or did he alter his world into some twisted reality like everyone expected him to do? Yeah, okay, that was a reasonable excuse, but he seriously wouldn't make himself watch his brother make out with his boyfriend would he? So this _must _be real. _God dammit._

Tommy snuggled into Teddy arms, his hand caressing his cheek. "Hey there sexy." he whispered as Billy felt something move up his throat. He was frozen to the spot. It was sickening...but kinda hot. Tommy did have a startling resemblance to him didn't he?

Teddy kissed Tommy earlobe and his hand moved down the perfect speedsters chest until he reached the sheets edge, where he paused, gave Billy a stunning smile and started moving his hand down underneath it.

"Please tell me you guys _haven't _actually-" Billy tried to say but a sudden wave of understanding somehow overcame him, despite how confused, angry- but more confused- he was on the scene before him. "You know what," he said simply, a girl suddenly appearing in his mind. He started to skip towards the door as he heard the small thud of Teddy's towel being thrown off. "I'll leave you two to it."

* * *

"Have you _seen_ how Billy walks?" Kate dreamily asked a really irritated Eli, "The way his muscles flex? The way he brushes his hair out of his perfect eyes with his soft hands?"

Eli groaned, buried his head in one hand and took a sip of his lemonade with the other, hoping that this whole 'I love Billy' fiasco would end soon. If not- he was wondering what complete chaos everyone else was in- and why he wasn't obsessing over Vision or strip dancing for Tommy yet. If it was the same for everyone else, Billy would come bolting down the stairs asking if he could magic it all back. And 'Of course you idiot' would be his reply. Cause as cute as Kate was in her obsessive state...she was driving him absolutely crazy.

"Hey Kate?" he suggested to his girlfriend, "Why don't you go and write a list about Billy? Then you don't have to backtrack." he suggested.

"Oh my god! That's such a cool idea! Thanks Eli!" she squealed as she jumped up and started to bound up the stairs.

"Number 1," he heard her say faintly with his superhuman hearing, "Billy's ass." God, when she snapped out of this...

He shook his head and turned to his left when he heard a patter of footsteps came running down the stairs. He craned his neck to see Cassie jumping down the stairs, skipping every second step.

As soon as she saw Eli and made eye contact- she looked away in embarrassment. A red blush staining her cheeks. "Everything okay Cass?" Not like he cared anyway.

Cassie walked over to him, playing with her hands as she did. "Um, Eli?"

"What Cass?"

"I like you."

"What? Oh no, not you too...crap."

"I really like you. Like love-like you."

A bell rang in his head. His feelings of hatred reversed. "I love you Cassie." he felt himself say the words, with not really feeling it. What was up with him?

"Really? Your not _joking_ are you?"

"Why would I joke? I love you Cassie Lang. Always have, always will."

* * *

Billy turned down the hallway after he had just left Teddy and Tommy's 'encounter' and started to head towards Tommy's room (Which was now sort of his since Tommy's was in his) at the end of the hall when he crashed into someone, as he was thinking about this one particular girl. Completely sidetracked. That was Billy Kaplan for you.

With a thump, him and the person he had just ran to fell to the ground, his body crushing theirs. "Oh, hey Kate." he grinned sheepishly when his gaze was met with a pair of stunning ice-blue eyes. "You look really pretty today." he stuttered as he made no attempt to move from his compromising position on the floor.

Kate was lost for words at the feeling of Billy's body on hers. She didn't want to move. Ever. "Thanks Billy." she smiled and brought a hand to his face, feeling the soft skin underneath hers. "Do you mind if I-"

"Not at all Hawkeye." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, brought his lips to hers and kissed her.

* * *

"Mornin'" Tommy groaned as he woke up in Teddy's warm arms. He paused for a second, waiting for some reply from Teddy. He shrugged when there wasn't one and kissed the shape-shifter on the lips.

"GET OFF ME TOMMY!" screamed Teddy as he jerked away hastily. "What are you doing! Where's Billy! You killed him didn't you! Oh god, Eli's gonna be soooo pissed!" he yelled as he jumped out of their bed, realizing as he wasn't wearing pants, and then went to his closet, pulling a pair of underwear and skinny jeans on quickly as possible.

"Calm down." Tommy groaned. "Billy's in Kate's room remember? We found them making out intensly in the hallway after we went down the hall to take a shower together, and you told them to get a room. So they did."

"I had a shower with _you_!" Teddy pulled on a shirt angrily. "Why" Why would I do _that_!"

"Cause of the mess we made last night." Tommy stated simply, getting out of bed, naked. Teddy looked away and nearly wanted to kill the speedster when Tommy started to pick clothes from Billy's wardrobe. Well, being twins, they would be the same size.

Teddy was the first Young Avengers to realize what the hell had happened. Cause when you wake up in you boyfriends brothers arms, you know you were either drunk, someone altered reality, were victim to lust spells, or poisoned by sex pollen.

And he didn't drink. Cause he isn't 18 yet.

There's no-one left who can alter reality like this, except for Billy, and Billy wouldn't do _this._

Lust spells...probably.

Sex pollen.

In his case...yep.

Billy's gonna be pissed.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Billy screeched. "I'm gay! Kate, I'm GAY!"

"Duh."

"Then why are you naked and in my bed?"

"This is my bed."

"Kate...did we...last night..."

"I don't remember."

"Please tell me we didn't-"

Kate grabbed her robe and slung it around her, tying it around her waist. "Billy calm down." She started to brush her hair in long strokes.

"I can't calm down! I can't sleep with a _girl_!"

"Was it really _that_ bad?"

"Are you saying we _did_ have sex last night?"

"Maybe, like I said I don't know!"Kate crossed her arms. "Are you coming downstairs or not."

"I have no clothes on."

"Didn't stop you last night."

"KATE!"

* * *

Eli sat at the kitchen table, as far away he could as possible from Cassie. He spent the night with the girl that betrayed them. Great.

"What happened last night." Cassie asked, "Why did we-"

"Don't even go there Cassie." he warned.

"I wasn't."

"What happens now?"

From that second a million yells came from across the hall.

"I'M REALLY SORRY BILLY!" yelled Tommy, "I didn't mean to sleep with your boyfriend!"

"So you are gay!"

"Am not!"

"KATE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"You're going to clean this mess up Teddy!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You slept with my brother!"

"He looks exactly like you!"

"I slept with a chick!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I slept with a guy!"

"Shut up Tommy!"

"You shut up!"

"Stop fighting!"

* * *

The Young Avengers sat at their main meeting table in silence.

"So, it was a lust spell."

"Figures." snorted Tommy, rubbing his eyes and fixing the crease in his shirt.

Billy was sitting on Teddy's lap. "Says the one who got it on with my boyfriend last night."

"You slept with Kate."

Eli slammed his hand on the table. "That's it. Now, we're all going to forget about what happened last night."

"Can I get permanent brain surgery?"

"Tommy!"

"Sorry."

Eli shook his head, "As I was saying, next time it comes to battling possessed sorcerers, we going to be _careful._"

"Says the guy who slept with the betrayer."

"Billy!"

"Fine."

Kate stood up and cleared her throat. "Now, we're going to make it an official rule. The new standard operation for lust spells will be to tell no-one, never speak of it again, and pretend it didn't happen."

"And," piped in Billy, "Get counseling."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this random story of how the lust spell protocol was made. Please review :)**


End file.
